


Akiza Worldwide (book three)

by AkizazikA



Category: Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkizazikA/pseuds/AkizazikA
Summary: Akiza is struggling then she finds a rundown looking hotel and catches the eye of the clerk. The two develop feelings for eachother but are scared to admit it because they're both girls. Akiza gets a call from shadow and he agrees for him sonic and her daughter to come see her. A week passes and the three arrive akiza getting to see her daughter for the first time in years. the whole group decides to go to the mall but akiza bumps into an unexpected enemy. He kidnaps one of her friends and vanishes leaving akiza to have to try and find them both. After she finds them akiza is faced with many old enemies.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is book three of Akiza Worldwide a series I wrote back in 2013 I decided to post my whole series on AO3 from Wattpad without changing a thing

Ever since I left sonic and shadow my life has been literally a hell hole. I wear shorter dresses my boots are longer my bracelets are blue and I grew out my hair and my fur is lighted and im Living at hotels UNTILL they kick me out I'm staying anywhere I can. Yeah on my own two feet my butt! I aint got shit. I need I little support. I walk a few more blocks and take out my phone and call an old friend. "Hello? Who is this?" Asked a girl she sounded ten or eleven. Then there was someone yelling on the other end. " SONIA-MARIE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DONT ANSWER THE PHONE IF YOU DONT KNOW THE NUMBER!!" A voice yells. Then I realise that the girl that answered the phone was my daughter. Then the guy answered " Hello I know it's you Akiza." "Hey shadow now have you been." He talks to me and tells me something but I don't really hear it. Because I'm not listening "so how has living on your own two feet been going? Oh and did you know that the girl you where talking to was 

sonia-marie" "Good. I love it. Shadow tell me what she looks like!" I lie through my teeth about loving my new life. " She is beautiful she has dark brown fur and she has glasses and loves the color purple." We talk for some time and I get to talk to Sonic and then Sonia. But she doesn't remember who I am because the last time I saw her was so long ago I adopted her when she was very young . I really miss my daughter but I know I could never support her on my own. When I'm done talking I put up my phone and walk up to a hotel that looks like no one is there and walk through the door a girl looks at me. She is a beautiful red bat with green eyes,blue eye shadow on,and a blue dress on blue like my eyes. "Hello are you lost. Because many people don't come here. This place is a real hole in the wall." She burst out laughing. "I'm sorry I can't help my stupidness. Hi I'm Ink-Rose who are you?" "My name is Akiza. And yes I want to stay here because I don't have much to go on right now and this is the best I got." She looks at me sempetheticly and gives me a key for a room and walks up with me and shows me my room. Its better then I thought it would be. "How much will all this cost?"

" it's on me." Ink-Rose said I thanked her then she walked out and I flopped down on my bed. "Yay I have one friend so happieeeeeeeeeee!" I say sarcasticly falling asleep. 

(That girl was nice to me. we might be good friends yet!)


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in my bed. Well the bed at the hotel (my bed for now Hahahahahaha mother fuckaaaaaaa!) I sit up and look at my things. A picture of shadow sonic and I, a few outfits, my cell phone the only thing that I really pay for $48.00 a year for unlimited everything it's not bad. I out of the bed kiss the picture and walk down stairs. Then I see 

Ink-Rose talking on the hotel phone she puts it down and walks over to me 

"Hey Akiza How did you sleep? Was the room ok? Do you want lunch ?" She said asking questions like a CRAZZY person. "Good. Yes. And YES IM DIEING OF HUNGER!" 

Ink-Rose blushed. Why is she blushing? Well no MATTER there is FOOOOOOOOD!!!!! So I'm going. We walk out the door and to (choose a restaurant Idk any right now) and we eat lunch and walk to the park. We sit on the swings and start to have a conversation. 

Ink-Rose POV

Akiza and I sit on the swings and start to have a conversation. She tells me about her horrible life about Matt and Aden. About how she lost everything. And when she was done I hugged her and she blushed a light pink. "Your blushing?" "N-No I'm not." She says turning her face away. I shrugged and told her about my life. "Well when I was younger my little sisters Lilly,Emma ,and I. We where having a normal day and then these people came and took us away form our mom and dad . Then a few weeks later I was reading the news paper it said that my Mom,dad, and sisters where killed. But I really don't know how I lived. I can't remember how I got away. I was twelve when all of this happend I was put up for adoption and I ran away all the time. I hated how the adults treated the children. Like they where something you wipe off he bottom of your shoe. I ran away but the police got me every time. And took me back to that Gawd awful place I left when I was eighteen I ran way again and I was really good at it now because I did it for so long I finally got away and got a job at the hotel your staying at and yup that's my life." I say tears running down my face. 

Akiza POV 

I stared at Ink-Rose when she finished and then I was crying to. I don't know why I was crying.was I sad for her? Where we friends and I cared about her? Did I just feel bad for her? Or do I....... NOOOOO I'm not gonna even think these God dang thoughts!!!!" I think then I hug her liked she hugged me she and I wipe away our tears and start to swing singing In The End by: black veil brides. And then we go back to the hotel and she looks at me and says " Do you want to go to a movie tomorrow? I will pay for it!" She asked looking up at me blush on her face,twirling her hair,and biting her lip. " Ok yeah it sounds fun! And I'm paying to some of it to its not like it's a date or anything." I laugh she mumbles something that I can't hear and turns away walking to her desk.

Ink-Rose POV

"Well.... that kind of worked" I say to no one as Akiza walked up the stairs out of ear shoot. Why did I think it was a date!!!! I really don't like like her do I........... ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I DONT KNOW!!! 

Well I will find out tomorrow 

(Both girls in different rooms) 

Do I really like a girl?


	3. Chapter 3

"Do I like her?" I ask myself for the thousand time. Mental- ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I can't take it. I walk down stairs and Ink-Rose is waiting for me. She sees me and smiles gives me a hug and we walk out the door in silence. 

(Both girls think)

Do I like her and if I do what do I say???

Ink-Rose POV

we walk to the movies in silence it's weird maybe I would start a conversation.

" So what type of movie do you wanna see?" She just shrugged her shoulders and- is she blushing???? "Well I like romance and horror the best." Then she said slyly "well I like romance and action the best." I wink at her "well that's it romance is the type of movie we are going to see!" When we get to the movies I pay for us and our popcorn,drinks,and the jumbo sized candy. Then we make our way to our seats and the movie begins.

Akiza POV 

"Oh Rick don't leave!" The lady in the movie says with a cry. This movie is not one of the best romance movies I have seen but Ink-Rose is crying her eyes out so I just keep watching. Grin and watch the movie. 

3 L-O-N-G HOURS.......Later

The movie ends and we leave. 

Mental-

Yesssssssssssssssssssss

When we get back to the hotel we stop in the lobby. 

"You know I don't live here I live in a house about thirty minutes from here you could stay there if you want to because we are you know ummmm friends" she looks at me blushing. Then without thinking about it I lean in and kiss her.

Ink-Rose POV

I finish my sentence then she leans in and   
KISSES ME!!!! WTFH...... 

She pulls away and says "yeah alright I will take up your offer." Winking at me and walking up the stairs. 

(Both girls in different rooms) 

Yup that's it.........


	4. Chapter 4

At Ink-Rose's house

"Wow your house is big and blue I love it!!" I say spinning around and around in the big space. "I'm glad you like it. Here I'll show you your room." She says walking up the stairs. I follow her when we get to my room I open the door. The room is neon green with black furniture. I stand there Just starring at it. Then Ink-Rose walks in and sits on the bed. She looks at me blushing. "So you know how you kissed me yesterday? Well does that mean that were a 'thing' now?" I look at her thinking about the same thing. "Well I want to be more then friends what about you?" She looks at me an nods. Then I walk over and kiss her. "Well it's a sealed deal we are a 'thing' now."

Three hours later

I am sitting on the couch and my phone rings I answer it it Shadow. "Hey Shadow I have some news for you." He is silent for a moment then says 

"ok shoot." " I have a

girlfriend." I say. Then I hear him spitting out some kind of drink. "WHAT!! When did this happen?" He does not even give me time to speak then he yells. "SONIC SONIA WE ARE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!" 

Then I hear Sonic jumping and whooping for joy. "We will see you in one week." Shadow says then he hangs up. "Ink-Rose I have some news!!!" I yell running up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Akiza POV

Well it's been a week and I have been anticipating when shadow and sonic get to Ink-Rose's house. Then *knock knock* "I'll get it." I yelled then I opened the door and sonic ran in the door and hugged me shadow waved and smiled. Then I see a girl maybe ten or eleven she stood behind shadow and he whispered something in her ear. Her head shoot up in shock. "Mom?" I nod she runs over and hugged me "Mom I missed you so much I love you." I try to say anything but I could not I just hugged her. Oh how much I missed my little Sonia. I stroked her dark brown fur both of us crying together. 

Sometime later

We get inside and Shadow, Sonic and Ink-Rose talking trying to get to know each other. Sonia-Marie talking up a storm. We talk,eat,laugh,watch movies,and then fall asleep.

The next day 

"Hey mom can we go to the mall?" Sonia asked happiness in her voice. "Yeah ok let's go!" So we all get ready... well everyone but sonic shadow had 

to.....to ummmm 

*Tabby walks in*

Shadow had to FUCK HIM!!! To get him out of bed!!!

*Tabby walks out*

Akiza POV

Yeah what she said....

Then we are all in the car Then we're driving to the mall not a care in the world. When we there Shadow and Sonic go one way. Ink-Rose runs to the just dance Wii you competition. So Sonia and I walk to Hot Topic. 

10 min later

Sonia and I walk out of the hot topic laughing with maybe twenty-four bags in our hands. "I think we bought the whole store." Sonia says laughing again. "We did!!!" I say. Then we walk to the food court to get some Japanese food but then.

" HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!! wait I know you Akiza it's been I long time." The person smirks. 

(Holy shit I thought you died! We have got to get out of here NOW!!)


	6. Chapter 6

I hold Sonia tightly and snapped at the man "ADEN HOW THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE!" He smirks at me. "Well Akiza you see when you smashed our minds eye our soul was lost well only one and scourge sacrificed himself for his little bro..." ( A.N~ it's like that one episode of yu-gi-oh when yami played the seal of orecalcose and lost the duel it has to take the losers soul then yugi took yami's place BECAUSE it only needed one soul and sorry spoiler alert!!) I stare daggers into him and snarl and hold on to Sonia. Well that explains so much. Then Sonia started to say something but was cut off by Aden's rawrs. He was staring at-AT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!! Oh no he didn't bitch please.... 

Then he walks over to her and grabs he butt she yelps I stalk over to him and jackslap his face "YOU JACKASS KEEP YOU DIRTY PAWS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" I yell slapping him again. He smirks grabs Ink-Rose and vanished.   
"WTFHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

I yell covering sonia's ears and then I run to Sonic and Shadow. 

I fucking hate him so much

Gawd Im GONNA kill him for real this time....


	7. Chapter 7

Sonia-Marie POV

Its been I while since mom left to find Ink-Rose and I'm starting to worry. I'm sitting at the table drawing roses and rainbows. It makes me sad because all I can do is think of mom and how much see love's rainbows. Memorys of when I was three creep into my mind. I smile but they fade with I think about dad and how he left to go live with Sally and divorced mom. I stood up from the table so fast that the chair fell on the floor Shadow and Sonic stop kissing and look up. "Sorry...." I say crying and hiccuping as I walk to my room. Then Shadow is standing in front of me hugging me. Sonic is hugging me from behind. I cry and hug shadow and sonic. 

What are we gonna do?

Ink-Rose POV

I hit the ground with a thud "owwww. That hurt!" Aden looks at me and smirks. "Oh get over it princess.." He bends down to try and kiss me but I spit on him "oh I don't think so!" Then he drags me to a chair. I'm kicking and biteing him but he doesn't seam to feel any of it. He ties me down to the chair. I'm trying to get away but nothing is working. Then he says "your gonna get it now.."   
(RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!!!!! HE IS GONNA RAPE ME HELP AKIZA HELP ME!!) Thats all I can think before he knocks me out. 

Aden's POV

I knocked her out because she was getting on my nerves the only reason I brought her here was so that I could get Akiza here after that I might as well kill this one. So annoying!! 

Akiza POV

I have got to find Ink-Rose! Aden is probably rapeing her or something much much worse oh I can't take it!!!!! 

"INK-ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell into the darkness


	8. Chapter 8

Akiza POV

I hear crashing sounds and I run to the window of a abandoned motel I fly to the window and look in. There is Ink-Rose tied to a chair and Aden knocking things over looking for something its a gun he points it at   
ink-rose. "STOP!" I yell crashing through the window Aden looks up shocked "Akiza...." He runs to me but I doge him and run to ink-rose. "Ink-rose are you ok??? WHY WONT YOU ANSWER ME????!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTERD!!!!!" I look at Aden rage in my eyes. "She's fine. The only reason I brought her here was to get you here.. Akiza I still love you and I want what we used to have." I look at him dumbfounded "are you serious after all you did to me after all you put me though you even kidnapped my girlfriend and you expect me to just love you again? Your pathetic and sick I hate you!!! I punch him in the face and grab ink-rose and jump out the window.

Aden POV

I can't believe that she said all that and punched me in the face! I look out the window and think of something. "Well I know I friend of hers that she would love to see after all this time apart Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"  
I laugh like a mad man and run out of the room. To the hedgehogs house.

A week later Akiza POV

Ink-Rose and I are walking down the street. Then I see two hedgehogs and a girl with brown fur and red hair talking to eachother ink-rose is trying to ignore them but I can tell that she can't so I grab her hand and walk over to them trying to look nonchalant but as we get closer ink-rose let's out a little gasp. Its Aden,Matt,and Sally.... WAIT!!!! MATT AND SALLY???? I haven't seen them since the night I found them haveing sex in my bedroom. I look at ink rose and she looks at me. Aden looks exaspirated,Matt looks confused,and Sally is on her phone. Then they see us staring at them and all of them smile evil smiles and they run at us.


	9. Chapter 9

They run at us. Ink-rose and I start to fly and I take out my sythe. Matt and Sally start to fly to leaving Aden on the ground watching us smirking. Sally grabs a laser gun out of her boot and points it at us shoot ing lasers at us Matt is throwing fire balls at us. Then ink-rose gets hit with a laser and fire ball at the same time while trying to deflect them with the metal hearts on her boots but she wasn't fast anough. "INK-ROSE NOT ANOTHER I CANT LOSS YOU TO!" she is falling fast to fast for me to catch her she hit the ground with a thud. I stop mid-air and stare in horror at the body of my love lieing not moving on the ground I get so mad my insides chern and I'm screaming riping through Matt with my sythe "YOU BASTERD I HATE YOU!! YOU KILLED HER YOU DONT DESVERVE TO LIVE DIE DIE DIE!!!" AND OH BUDDY DID HE DIE. sally flew down to where he landed on the now blood stained ground.  
"Matt..... No." She looks at Aden rage in her eyes "YOU SAID NOTHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN TO HIM IF WE HELPED YOU! YOU LIEING BITCH!" She ran at him with so much forse that he fell to the ground and Sally was on top of him beating the shit out of him the there was a loud *SNAP* as Aden's neck snapes. And he lies there dead. Both Aden and Matt where dead WHAT A SITUATION!! hahahahah! Sally stands up and looks at me "no one was suppose to get hurt let alone die." Sally says tears in her blue eyes "sally they where bad people you don't have to be bad like you used to be. I know you hated me when we where younger because I was mean to scourge but-" "they are all dead I know." She said walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

'Flashback'

I run to ink-rose not moving on the ground "I need help!" I say to myself I take out my phone and call shadow "hello?" He says " SHADOW HELP INK-ROSE IS DIEING CHAOS CONTROL HERE NOW PLEASE AND HELP PLEASE PLEASE!!" I scream into the phone crying like an insane person. " OK I'm coming and bringing Sonic and Sonia! Calm down I will be right there!" He says frantically hanging up the phone. Then he is there and he picks up ink-rose and we chaos control to the hospital. 

'End of flasback'

Shadow,Sonic,Sonia,and I are sitting in the waiting room because ink-rose is in surgery. I'm crying Sonia is trying not to cry and sonic and shadow are holding hands crying together. We have cryed for a long time and now we all just run out of tears to cry. A doctor comes out of the surgery room and looks sad "we could not save her I'm sorry.." He says sadness in his voice  
"WHAT HOW COULD TOU NOT SAVE HER YOUR A DAMN DOCTOR THATS WHAT YOU DO!" I YELL SO THE WHOLE ROOM CAN HEAR ME. Then in a small voice Sonia asked "May we please she her?" The doctor nods and we walk to the room and he closes the door leaving the four of us in there with my dead love just laying there on the bed. I run to her and look at her beautiful fur and how we could never go on another date or anything again. I grab shadow and cry in his chest fur.  
"GOD YOU SOULD HAVE LET HER LIVE WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE TELL ME!" I scream at the sealing of the little room. Then shadow says "I think there is a way to bring her back." Then the three of us are on the 'ARK' "why are we here?"


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic POV

All five us are on the 'ARK' and I don't know why. "Shadow why are we here?" He looks at me and smiles "well I am going to try and heal her." Akiza Sonia and I stare in awe "WHAT!!??" he just tells us to wait a hour or two and that he will do all that he can. Then he walks to a elevator and gets in and the doors close. "Well let's go get something to eat!" I say wore out. So we walk around trying to find a cafeteria.  
(Is there even a caferia on the 'ARK'? OH WHATEVER!!)

Shadow POV

We.... well a dead ink-rose and i get to the room I was looking for and walk through the door. Then I set her on the operating table and start my work. I put a needle in my arm and draw out some of my green blood and hook ink-rose up to a machine and put a iv in her arm. I put my blood in the tube at the top and it flows to ink-rose's arm and goes in. "I hopes this works." Then I walk out of the room letting my blood do its work.

Ink-Rose POV

I'm in a very dark place there are spirits flaying around. I fly to a pink one and it turns to me its Emma! "Emma you sould be in other world what are you doing 'here' and by the way where is 'here'? " she looks at me blankly " this is the ' in between' this is the place you end up if the gods are not sure if your good or bad or if you do or don't belong 'here'. And the reason I'm here is because since I was murdered they don't know if I get to go to hevan or if I have to go to hell. So does that answer you questions? " I nod and fly around some more wanting more answers from the spirits.

Sonia-Marie POV

its been two hours and shadow is telling us to follow him. Mom holds Shadow's hand and I hold sonic's hand the four of us walk silently to the room shadow is telling us about I think its some sort of old lab that this old guy used or something and that's where shadow was born. Or something like that.... I'm just really thinking about ink-rose. "I hope she will make it."

Akiza POV

We walk in the room and ink-rose is laying on the bed not moving "oh it looks like it didn't work." Shadow says sadly "what did you do?" Sonia asks "I gave her some of my blood because I am hard to kill and my blood is 'alien' I though that might do the trick but I guess not.."  
We all look at ink-rose and sigh and I start to walk out of the room then as soon as the door closes there's a ear piercing scream and I run back into the room and shadow sonic and Sonia are hugging each other freaking out then I look at the table and.....and ink-rose is sitting straight up looking at me. Her eyes used to be green but I think (because of the alien blood) they are a greenish brown color I didn't care I ran up to her crying again "INK-ROSE!! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU FOREVER I-"  
I stop mid-sentense because she is crying to then she says something thats loud enough for everyone to here "I love you akiza." And she kisses me!!! Gawd I do a mentel happy dance yesssss!!!! "I love you to." Then all of us get shadow to chaos control us back to earth and we all go home.

One year later

We all go to tails house. I haven't seen him since the day he healed me after I got hurt in that car wreck with sonic. But sonic says that tails has a surprise that shadow came up with and helped tails build. So when we get there tails is waiting by the door of the house and he let's us in and to his lab. There is something big under a tarp he takes it off its a big thingie with three big tubes big enough to stand in but the one in the middle was way smaller. Small enough for a child. Then shadow says "tails sonic Sonia and I have been thinking about how you wanted kids so tails built this!!" He says pointing at the thingie. "What is it ?" ink-rose asked. Tails cut in before shadow could speak "its a child maker, and dont worry no sex is needed!" Tails said seeing the looks on our faces we both blush "how does it work?" I ask "well each of you step in one of the capsules and the machine uses traits from both of you and makes a child the little capsule in the middle is where the child is made its sex with out actually having sex it makes the process faster insted of nine months it takes three minutes." Tails says smiling looking accomplished. So we step in the capsules and the process begins.

Three minutes later

We step out of the capsules and the middle one is smocking the door opens and a three year old girl crawls out the stands up unstably and looks at us. She has brown fur with red on the tips of her fur and bangs she has bat wings and the face of a bat and her eyes are a beautiful green. she looks like both of us I love her. ( the reason she is three because thats how old we wanted her to be) we walk up to her and I pick her up " what sould we name her?" I ask " how about Zabby?" Ink-rose asks "I love it!" I say. we kiss our baby and ink-rose tells tails the baby's name and he wrights it down on a slip of paper and scans it into a computer. Then we go home full of joy and new life.

At the park Akiza POV

We all sit in a circle talking and laughing then all of us go to the swings and swing like kids. I miss the good old days when shadow sonic and I where teenagers in high school and all the trouble we got into. Well I just better live my life while I can because life doesn't last forever. I laugh to myself as the sun sets and we swing under a sky full of stars.


End file.
